Un doute
by Lolly-02
Summary: Et si la transformation de Bella avait été diamétralement opposée à celle de tous les autres, ça aurait donné quoi? Une âme coupée en deux et une rencontre surnaturelle avec la Bella de Jacob, la partie différente à l'extrême mais pourtant complémentaire?
1. Prologue

_Un doute_

_Bonjour, __bonjouuuuur__:D Vous __voila__ donc au __rdv__ pour le OS dont j'avais parlé!!:D Merci d'être venues, c'est gentil:)_

_…_

**Auteur:**_ Lolly-02 __( moi__ cela s'entend XD )_

**Type:**_ OS en 2 parties DEVENU une fic' !! (edit)_

**Rating:**_ K _

**Disclaimer:**_ Rien n'est à moi __( Ô__ DESESPOIIIIR ) mais à la très douée S. Meyer à laquelle nous devrions toutes ériger un autel pour son talent époustouflant! ( EXECUTION! __XD )_

**Résumé:**_ Et si la transformation de Bella avait été diamétralement opposée à celles de tous les autres, ça aurait donné quoi ? Une âme coupée en deux et une rencontre surnaturelle avec la Bella de Jacob, la partie différente à l'extrême mais pourtant complémentaire ?_

**Personnages:**_ Ceux de F.T.H. __O.o__' __( je__ pose des questions stupides parfois… __huum...)_

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Un soupir passe mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je reprends peu à peu connaissance. Je ne sais pas où je suis et ça m'est bien égal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis couchée sur un lit prodigieusement confortable et que je ne risque pas de le quitter de ci-tôt. Je sens la couverture douce sous mes doigts fins, appréciant son contact soyeux. Je suis seule dans la pièce, personne n'est à mes côtés. Je ne m'en formalise pas, l'absence de monde pour le moment m'est agréable.

Chacun de mes membres est endolori, courbaturé. Je me sens horriblement raide, c'est une sensation insupportable. Je ne fais pas un mouvement pour sortir du lit, je n'en ai pas la force, ni le courage. Bouger pourrait faire revenir la douleur.

A voir mon corps immobile, mon visage paisible et reposé, mes yeux fermés, on pourrait croire que je dors. Il n'en est pourtant rien.

Je n'ouvre toujours pas les paupières, je profite encore du silence qui règne en maitre dans la pièce. Après la souffrance, un moment paisible et sans sensations est le bienvenu.

Soudain, un cri déchirant retentit à l'étage d'en-dessous. Tellement fort que je m'étonne que les murs de la maison ne tremblent pas. Tellement fort que je sursaute. Tellement fort que je laisse paraitre une grimace sur mon visage jusqu'à présent impassible. Tellement fort que je finis par ouvrir les yeux.

- NON! LAISSE-MOI CARLISLE!! IL EST TROP TARD! TROP TARD!

Je connais cette voix. Je la connais par cœur. C'est celle d'Edward, mon époux, mon âme sœur. Celui que je chéris plus que ma vie.

Je l'entends de nouveau mais ce n'est plus un cri. Plutôt un murmure triste, un sanglot étouffé. Il semble souffrir mille morts. A cause de quoi?

- C'est fini… fini… fini…

Il répète ces mots, encore et encore, comme pour se convaincre. Je les entends résonner dans l'immense maison, se répercutant contre les murs. Ce souvenir me hantera.

Le silence revient et je me rends compte que je suis dans la chambre d'Edward, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Le lieu est familier, apaisant. Je m'y sens chez moi.

Subitement, pleine de volonté, je veux me lever pour voir ce qu'il se passe en bas. La raison pour laquelle Edward hurle à la mort mérite toute mon attention.

J'esquisse un mouvement pour m'asseoir. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y _arrive_ pas. Une force invisible plus forte que moi me maintient au lit.

Je suis prisonnière.

* * *

_Voila!__:D__ alors que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Je sais que d'habitude on n'en fait pas pour les OS, … mais bon! Je trouvais que ça donnait beaucoup mieux si j'en mettais un!:D _

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu une différence au niveau de l'écriture… mais j'ai écrit au présent!__:D__ si vous n'aimez pas, pas de panique c'est seulement pour le prologue!;) Ah oui! Et oui, j'ai aussi fait exprès de faire des phrases très courtes :) C'est volontaire!! _

_J'attends vos avis, positifs ou négatifs…?;) Si cette fic' ne plait pas, je pense que je la supprime…__:D__ A bon entendeur, salut XD! _

_( Reviews__…??:D )_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Bonjouur ! :)

Alors voici la suite d' « Un doute » et tout compte fait … j'ai décidé que ce ne serait pas un OS ! :D

Ce sera une fic' complète avec plusieurs chapitres ! :D Mes idées ont pris une tournure tout à faire nouvelles, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà fait une fic' (oui c'en est une maintenant :D) semblable ! Je dois dire que c'est assez particulier, mais sans doute moins dramatique qu'Une histoire sans fin ! ;)

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais je dois avouer que pendant tout un temps, je n'avais mais AUCUNE inspiration pour ce OS (qui n'en est plus un xD) et puis PAF c'est venu tout d'un coup et j'ai écrit ça vite fait, mais je le trouve assez réussi ! xD

Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de l'histoire, c'est simple, il suffit d'aller au prologue et de le relire ! :D il est assez court, donc c'est pas trop long !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! :O 25 pour un prologue c'est pas mal du tout !! (heureuuuuse) donc **CONTINUEZ** (je vous encourage là xD) !!

Lolly.

P.S : Je rêve ou il y a de plus en plus de monde sur Fanfiction ?? :O

**Contexte**: Cela se passe juste après la transformation de Bella, elle se ''réveille" en quelque sorte... Elle est déjà mariée à Edward.  
Si vraiment, ça ne revient pas, il suffit d'un clic :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Theriel : **Mais évidemment qu'elle va s'en sortir !! :D ya plus d'histoire sinon !! :D Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !!

**So'sow : **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! :)

**EetB : **J'ai jamais capté les prologues non plus tu sais xD ! Donc, tu n'es pas toute seule !! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Pomme-banane : **Contente de voir que tu veux savoir la suite !! Gniark Gniark !! En tout cas la voila, après une looongue attente xD Merci pour ta review !!

**Arya15 : **non, finalement non ! :) J'ai changé d'avis et ce sera une vraie et grande fic' ! j'epsère que t'es contente xD ! Merci pour ta review !!

**Vilylia : **Merci pour ta review !! Je ne la supprime pas en fin de compte !! J'vous ais fait peur hein ?? Mouahaha ! Voici l'explication à ta question !! voire plus bas ;)

**Bella and Edward forever : **Merci pour ta review !! Pour UHSF, elle est finie, donc plus de soucis ! :D Je vais juste devoir gérer avec 'La vie n'est pas rose'… mais ça iraaa :D (optimiste)

**O-Lyra-O: **Mmhh.. mystère ! Tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre ! tu vas comprendre xD t'inquiète ! Merci pour ta review !!

**The spooky clock: **Sauf que ce n'est pas un OS ! :D Mais une fic' ! C'est mieux non ? Merci pour ta review !!

**Tiffany: **tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre ! :D Pas de stress ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !! Bonne lecture !!

**Naikyy: **Non, je la supprime plus !! :D Mieux encore, je la continue ! Si c'est pas beau la vie !! :D Et oui, il arrive toujours des embrouilles à notre Bella ! Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait pas Bella pas vrai ? ;) Merci pour ta review !!

**Phanis: **Mon long prologue ? xD C'est une blague, il est minuscule ! tu étais déçue… ? Et bien j'espère que tu ne l'es plus !! xD Parce que c'est devenu une FIC ! (OMG, je me répète !!) Mais je vais devoir gérer avec l'autre maintenant… Aaah la vie est dure :'( Et on « A (très) bientôt » m'a fait sourire ! :) Avec tout le retard que j'ai pris… Merci pour ta review !!

**Pocket Estelle: **Ooh ! Merci pour cette gentille review ! :') Mais travailler jours et nuis.. xD Tu me fis peur là !! Je n'ai pas oublié UHSF (d'ailleurs elle est finie ! xD fière ) Et pour ta question, je te réponds, j'ai 16 ans :) Bonne lecture !!

**WHXY: **je mijote quelque chose ça c'est sûr ! :D j'espère ne pas décevoir la lectrice exigeante que tu es ( je reprends tes propres mots xD) mais Merci pour ta review !!

**XxjustineblainxX: **Aha ! :D voila la suite ! T'es pas morte entre temps ? xD Je ne me suis pas arretée comme tu vois, mais ça a pris du temps xD Merci pour ta review !!

**Ortence: **Aha… pour le savoir, il faut lire !! C'est une devise !! :D Merci pour ta review !!

**Miri: **Bonjouuur CHERE COMPATRIOTE ! :D Je continue, t'as vu ? :D Et j'espère que ton gout pour les commentaires ne t'a pas quittée entre temps ! :D Mais non, je ne réclame rien (innocente) Merci pour ta review !!

**Fandefascination: **Waaaw !! Ca fait trop plaisir de lire ça ! Je suis touchée ! Vraiment :D Merci pour ta review !! En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes !!

**Puky: **Euh.. vite ? xD j'ai plutôt trainé non ? :D Merci pour ta review !! Ca fait toujours plaisir !!

**Violette : **Et bien pour finir, je ne l'abandonne pas ! :D Je la reprends sous mon aile !! Merci pour ta review et merci beaucoup pour ces compliments adorables (rougit)!!

**Eclipselunaire : **Bah, pour finir « Un doute » existe toujours ! Et elle devient fiction en plus !! :D La chance hein ? Aha :D je me tais !! Merci pour ta review !!

**Delynn lie : **Elle est là la suite !! (a honte) J'ai vraiment abandonné ce pauvre bébé OS ! :'( honte à moi !! Mais non tu n'es pas folle ! ;) Pas plus que moi en tout cas !! Merci pour ta review !! Contente que tu ai aimé le prologue… que dis-tu de ce premier chapitre ?

**Looseusedu92 : **Merci pour ta review !!Mais t'as vu !? :D Je l'ai pas supprimée pour finir !! Je ne suis pas un homme :'( Je suis une petite Lolly innocente !! et ''supporter'' tes reviews ne me pose aucun problèmes étant donné que c'est un plaisir de les lire ! :D Et oui, Lolly raffole des reviews surtout si elles sont gentilles comme les tiennes !! Même ta folie ne me dérange pas :D tu en as de la chance, dis moi !!

**Alessia : **Merci pour ta review !! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !! :)

* * *

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que _j'essayais_ (oui, parce que pour le moment, c'était toujours mission impossible) de me débattre, couchée sur ce foutu lit, complètement immobile et pourtant bien réveillée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui clochait. J'avais bien été transformée, je le _savais_ : je n'avais plus de pouls. Mais maintenant, savoir ce qui me maintenant accrochée au lit d'une poigne de fer m'était impossible à deviner. Alors que j'essayai encore une fois de sortir un son de ma bouche, une voix furibonde que je ne connaissais que trop bien résonna dans la pièce vide.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger comme ça ? En plus, tu me casses les oreilles ! Tais-toi un peu !

Je restai stupéfaite. Cette voix m'était reconnaissable tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait… _de la mienne_. Et elle me faisait des reproches ! Et je n'avais rien dit ! Je n'avais même pas bougé !! Alors que je devais sans doute avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, j'entendis un éclat de rire. _Mon_ rire ! Et sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, la prise sur mes poignets se libéra et je me retrouvai enfin libre de mes mouvements. Je vis alors, une masse opaque et légère comme l'air, s'élever au-dessus de moi comme si elle volait pour se poser sur le sol gracieusement.

Les contours de cette ombre mouvante étaient incertains mais rapidement, elle sembla se solidifier et pris la forme d'une silhouette de femme. Lentement, des couleurs apparurent et je _me_ ( parce qu'il ne pouvait que s'agir de moi) vis debout près du lit, me fixant. La deuxième Bella me regardait avec une moue très contrariée, les sourcils froncés. Me rendant compte soudain que j'étais libre, je me relevais brusquement et m'assis sur le bord du lit et contemplai cette TRES étrange apparition. Car ce n'était que ça, pas vrai ? Ca ne pouvait pas être moi, même si on ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Parce que… je devais l'avouer. Question physique c'était moi. Exactement moi. C'était mes cheveux, mon visage, mon corps, mes vêtements, ma voix, mes expressions. Moi en humaine. Elle portait les mêmes habits que moi, mais on aurait dit qu'un voile semi transparent, semi opaque la recouvrait. Les couleurs étaient ternies et je vis bientôt que ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol, mais étaient cinq centimètres au-dessus de la moquette. Elle semblait planer, sans devoir fournir d'effort notable pour accomplir cet exploit. En tout cas, à mes yeux c'en était un.

C'était… aberrant. Depuis quand pouvait-on se dédoubler et s'observer d'un point de vue extérieur ? Depuis quand ?

- Qui es-tu ? parvins (enfin) à articuler tout bas en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

L'hallucination (car ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce-pas ?) me lança un regard moqueur, comme si elle doutait de mes capacités mentales et sourit d'un air indulgent.

Je ne trouvais pourtant pas ma question si inutile que ça.

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan, se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

Maintenant, j'en étais sûre, je débloquais sérieusement.

- Euh… je ne pense pas, dis-je, dubitative, essayant d'insuffler de la diplomatie dans ma réplique.

J'étais bien Bella Swan, non ? _Non_ ? Ce n'était pas cette fille même si elle était, physiquement, ma jumelle.

- Et pourquoi ? fit-elle, un sourcil levé. (Il était vraiment perturbant de s'entendre parler)

Sa question me choqua.

- Parce que _je _suis Bella Swan, rigolai-je, un brin hystérique. (Cette conversation tournait à l'absurde)Je dois sans doute être en plein rêve, marmonnai-je encore pour moi-même.

- Tu ne rêves pas, me contredit-elle, toujours aussi sereine, alors que la panique commençait à monter chez moi. Je suis _aussi_ Bella Swan. Seulement,… moi, je suis la Bella qui aime Jacob.

Le silence s'installa pendant que je la dévisageais avec ahurissement. La Bella qui aimait Jacob ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! J'avais vraiment besoin de me faire soigner !! Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se produire pendant cette transformation, mais j'étais au moins sûre que toute la lave que j'avais sentie sur moi avait dû me griller le cerveau, et pas qu'un peu ! Parce que là...

Secouant la tête, je tentai de me ressaisir :

- Tu n'es pas réelle ! décrétai-je avec conviction. Tu es sans doute une espèce de mirage, un truc douteux sortant de mon esprit tordu mais tu n'es pas moi ! Impossible.

- Si, je suis toi ! grogna-t-elle, mécontente de ne pas être prise au sérieux. Et tu es moi !

J'avais un sérieux problème. Non seulement, je _me_ voyais en face de _moi_ (cherchez l'erreur) et cette fille qui prétendait être moi, me parlait avec MA voix, et était fachée... contre _moi_ ?! J'avais perdu la tête.

- Bien sûr, raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Explique-moi un peu ça !

Tant que j'y étais, autant tirer quelque chose de cette vision démente. Elle se composa alors un air sérieux.

- Et bien… comment tout t'avouer sans te choquer ? réfléchit-elle. Disons que pendant notre (je relevai la tête) transformation, nous avons tellement souffert que nous avons souhaité mourir. Tu le sais déjà, Edward nous en avait déjà parlé (je tiquai au ''nous''). Le seul petit problème qu'il y eu avec nous, c'est qu'il y avait un morceau de notre âme qui voulait mourir, toi, et un autre qui voulait vivre, moi. Ce qui est très, très rare. Exceptionnel, même.

- Pourquoi ''nous'' ? demandai-je, sceptique. Tu n'existes pas.

- Parce que je suis la deuxième partie de ton âme, m'expliqua-t-elle gentiment, ignorant ma deuxième phrase. L'autre moitié, c'est toi. Notre âme a été coupée en deux parties parfaitement égales. Nous sommes toutes les deux Bella.

- Et en quel honneur ? dis-je, acide.

La lucidité dont je faisais preuve m'étonnait, peut-être parce que je ne voulais tout simplement pas la croire. Cette conversation prenait des allures de discussion mondaine. En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute hurlé et rejeté tout ce qu'elle me disait en bloc, mais pour le moment, non. J'écoutais ce qu'elle me disait, lui répondais, _essayait_ de pas la croire.

- Toi, tu es la partie de ton âme qui désire mourir, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. C'est-à-dire que ton souhait le plus cher est de vivre avec Edward. Tu es profondément amoureuse de lui, tu l'aimes et rien ne peut empêcher cela. Moi, par contre, je suis la part de toi qui aime Jacob, celle qui en est folle, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu me plier à la mort que tu m'imposais. Je me suis ''rebellée''... pour rester dans le monde des mortels et vivre avec lui. Tu le sais, tu as deux âmes sœurs. Edward et Jacob. L'amour pour ces deux personnes est, certes, différent, mais d'égale intensité. J'aime autant Jacob que tu aimes Edward. C'est simple.

- Donc, tu n'aimes pas Edward ? fis-je, innocente.

Je jouais le jeu.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Enfin, si, se corrigea-t-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Au tout début de notre relation, j'étais absolument dingue de lui, exactement comme toi. C'est normal puisque nous ne formions qu'une. Mais dès qu'Edward nous a abandonnées (je me crispai), dès que Jacob est devenu notre meilleur ami, je suis tombée sous le charme. Toi pas. Au fil des jours, tu persistais à dire qu'il n'était qu'un frère pour toi, ce qui était faux puisqu'une part de toi – moi, en l'occurrence – l'aimait. Voila pourquoi il a toujours insisté, mais tu n'as jamais cédé !

Elle était fâchée à présent.

- Tu es vraiment désespérante, tu sais, rajouta-t-elle en reniflant de dédain. Carrément invivable. Après notre rupture avec Edward, il était là, les bras ouverts, n'attendant que notre amour, et tu ne cessais de le rejeter comme un malpropre ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai souffert de ton attitude, continua-t-elle, la mine sombre. Il était si proche, si proche, et je ne pouvais même pas être entièrement avec lui. Car, toi, tu ne pensais qu'à Edward. Même si tu prétendais le contraire, en te mentant à toi-même, en _me_ mentant.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Tout ça était tellement _dingue_ ! J'étais en train de _me_ faire des reproches. Bella Swan était en train de faire des reproches à Bella Swan. Je nageais en plein délire, cependant quelque chose en moi prenait ce qu'elle disait pour la vérité. Je me parlais peut-être à moi-même, il n'empêchait que je commençais à comprendre. La raison pour laquelle je m'étais éprise de Jacob, et celle pour laquelle j'avais été incapable de me décider m'apparaissait. J'avais aimé Jacob, parce qu'elle l'avait aimé. Mais cela voulait dire que…

- Attends, tu veux dire, que tout ce que je faisais… tu le faisais aussi ?

Suivre le cours de mes pensées était difficile, même pour moi.

- Oui, c'est exact, confirma-t-elle, prudente, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

- Ca veut dire que tu as été, TOI AUSSI, embrassée par Edward ! m'exclamai-je, scandalisée.

Je m'enflammai soudain, décidant que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Me connaissant, ce qui m'arrivait était presque normal, banal. Mon air outragé la fit rire.

- Eh, du calme ! rigola-t-elle en levant les mains. Nous sommes la même personne, Bella !

- Et alors ? hurlai-je, hystérique. Edward en a embrassé une autre !

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains d'un air fataliste. Je déraillai peut-être un peu… En y réfléchissant, mes paroles n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens... tout comme les siennes ! 

- Mais quand comprendras-tu qu'il s'agissait de la MÊME personne ? dit-elle, lasse de devoir tout m'expliquer. Nous ne formions qu'une seule et unique Bella Swan à l'époque. Et d'ailleurs, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais aimé ses baisers, fit-elle avec une mine de dégout. Pouah ! Une vraie horreur !

Comment osait-elle ? COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE ? Critiquer les baisers d'Edward, ceux de la personne qui embrassait le mieux au monde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? murmurai-je d'une voix lente.

- Je disais qu'il embrassait comme un pied ! clama-t-elle, bien plus fort. Brrr… c'était… glacial ! Et ses lèvres étaient dures ! s'écria-t-elle, révoltée. Encore un peu et j'attrapai des bleus sur la bouche, moi ! Et puis, une haleine immonde ! Beaucoup trop sucrée, à croire qu'il ne vit que de cassonade, ce garçon ! Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi infect ! Ecœurant !

Je ne comprenais pas. Ne comprenais pas du tout. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'Edward embrassait mal ? Son haleine était exquise, ses lèvres lisses et douces comme le verre, sa froideur réconfortante. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas aimer tout ce que _moi_, j'aimais ? Nous étions le même individu, d'accord, mais comment pouvait-on être aussi… différente et _détestable_ ? Quand je reportai mon attention sur elle, elle était en train de faire semblant de vomir. À présent, je voyais la mauvaise influence qu'avait Jacob sur moi. Enfin, sur elle.

- Et puis, c'était complètement imprudent, continua-t-elle de piailler, visiblement heureuse de le critiquer, imagine un peu qu'il m'ait mordu la langue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Pendant qu'elle continuait son monologue contre l'amour de ma vie et aux dernières nouvelles : mon mari, je repensais à ce qu'elle disait. Elle décrivait en long et en large combien il était répugnant de poser sa bouche sur celle d'un vampire… ce qui voulait donc dire qu'elle parlait en connaissance de cause, ce qui signifiait ensuite qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Mais moi aussi. Donc, en toute logique, cela voulait dire qu'Edward m'avait trompé… avec _moi_ ! Il en avait embrassé une autre !! La Bella de Jacob !

- Il n'y a pas eu de trahison, chuchota-t-elle justement dans mon oreille. Personne n'a trompé personne.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu approcher.

- Tu lis dans mon esprit ! m'écriai-je, interdite.

- Evidemment. Nous nous complétons, nous ne sommes qu'une. Tu as déjà oublié ? ajouta-t-elle, ironique.

- Mais comment ça se fait que je ne puisse pas lire les tiennes ? braillai-je, révoltée.

- Oh, tu y arriverais ! dit-elle en souriant devant mon énervement. Seulement si mes pensées t'intéressaient…

- Mais ça m'intéresse !

- C'est faux ! me contredit-elle tranquillement. Tu es la Bella d'Edward. La Bella égoïste. Le monde peut bien s'écrouler autour de toi, tu t'en fiches éperdument… du moment que tu es avec Edward. Moi par contre, je suis la Bella généreuse. A cause de l'influence de Jacob. Donc, comme je suis quelqu'un d'attentionné, je me soucie de toi et de ce que tu penses, c'est pour ça que je sais voir tout ce que tu as dans la tête !

Je bouillonnais de rage. Moi, égoïste ? Mais pour qui se prenait cette… peste ! ?

Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui répondre vertement, que j'aurais ma vengeance, et que je lui ferais subir mille tortures, elle me coupa la parole, parfaitement à l'aise. Ciel que cette fille m'énervait !

- Pour revenir au plus merveilleux de tous les hommes, continua-t-elle, à nouveau enjouée, et pour te prouver que j'ai raison et que je ne suis pas une hallucination démente, il suffit juste d'une simple question: Quand tu entends le prénom Jacob, que ressens-tu ?

Je restai sans voix. Elle avait un don véritable pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser devant mon air hébété.

- Evidemment que tu ne vas pas me mordre ! ripostai-je, agacée et reprenant mes esprit. Ca serait comme te mordre toi-même !

Elle étouffa un rire.

- Allez, réponds ! Qu'éprouves-tu envers Jacob à présent ?

C'était une bonne question. Au nom de l'indien, je ne voyais qu'une amitié profonde et sincère. Mais nulle trace d'amour. Je n'étais plus partagée, déchirée entre lui et Edward. C'est en toute sincérité que je répondis :

- Un ami. Un frère.

- Et c'est pareil pour moi vis-à-vis d'Edward, conclut-elle calmement. Je ne ressens plus d'amour pour lui, même si une grande tendresse à son égard demeure. Il s'est vraiment bien occupé de nous au début, tu te souviens ? fit-elle, un brin nostalgique.

- Il s'occupe bien de moi encore maintenant, grondai-je.

- Oui, oui, sans doute. Enfin, je suis mauvais juge, état donné que pour moi, personne ne pourra dépasser Jacob.

- Mouais, grognai-je.

Je la toisai. Enfin, je _me_ toisai. C'étai vraiment une sensation étrange et pourtant je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de mal à m'y habituer. Peut-être… parce que la personne qui se tenait devant moi… était _moi_ ? J'étais presque fâchée d'admettre qu'elle avait raison et que je me trouvais coupée en deux comme un vulgaire saucisson.

- Et donc, tu penses que c'est ça qui a déclenché ton apparition ? dis-je, brisant le silence. Parce que tu ne voulais pas de l'existence que je t'imposais, malgré moi ?

- C'est exactement ça. Et puis, je n'apparais pas seulement maintenant. J'ai toujours existé, Bella. (Sa voix était douce) Simplement, j'étais là, dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Tapie dans l'ombre, attendant un moment de faiblesse de ta part. J'ai saisi ma chance aujourd'hui. La transformation devait t'affaiblir, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

- Tu as souffert aussi, je te signale, lui rappelai-je, glaciale. Si nous sommes la même Bella, tu as dû avoir mal, comme moi.

Elle fit non de la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es la part qui _voulait_ souffrir. (Je me hérissais. Je n'étais tout de même pas masochiste !) Car éprouver de la douleur pendant la transformation te promettait l'immortalité, l'éternité avec Edward. Ce que je ne voulais pas, donc je ne me sentais pas concernée. Je n'ai rien senti du tout,… il faut croire que l'amour que je porte à Jacob m'a protégée de cela. Donc, tu vois… Je suis bel et bien la part qui aime le loup-garou, et toi celle qui ne peut se passer du vampire. Il est mon âme sœur, alors que la tienne est Edward.

Son ton était tranquille, comme si nous nous trouvions dans une situation des plus banales. Alors que c'était _loin_ d'être le cas.

- Tu veux dire que mon âme a décidé de se scinder en deux… pour avoir ces deux âmes sœurs ? résumai-je, médusée.

Jamais je ne me serais doutée pouvoir faire ça.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, hésita-t-elle. Enfin… c'est plutôt moi qui ai forcé l'affaire ! Tu n'y es pas pour grand chose... rassure-toi !

- Oh, c'est donc à cause de toi que je ne me suis pas transformée ? sifflai-je, rouge de colère. C'est toi qui me retenais au lit, pas vrai ? Tu ne voulais pas que j'aille rejoindre Edward. Et c'est encore toi qui a déclenché ton apparition ! Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne vampire ! Que _nous_ devenions vampire !

- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-elle, joyeuse. (Elle paraissait très fière de son coup) Tu comprends vite, dis-moi ! Je suis fière de toi ! Mais de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu sortir de cette pièce.

Tout cela dit avec un calme déroutant. Je l'aurais étranglée.

- Et Edward dans tout ça ? dis-je, furieuse.

- Oh, fit-elle avec un geste désinvolte de la main comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, il croit que tu es morte.

Je fus tellement choquée par ses paroles que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Et puis, ses derniers mots prirent un sens. _Comment ça j'étais incapable de sortir de cette chambre ? _Je ne m'en occupai pas tout de suite, Edward était plus important.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ? Absolument rien ?

Ma voix était polaire.

- Non, pourquoi ? (Elle avait presque l'air étonnée) Je devrais être triste ?

- Un peu que tu devrais être triste ! hurlai-je, hors de moi pour de bon. Je suis en train de perdre l'amour de ma vie et… tu t'en fiches ? Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà parti à Volterra à l'heure qu'il est !

- Mais bien sûr que non ! soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste !

- Tout est de ta faute ! piaillai-je, au bord des larmes. Je te déteste !

Elle haussa un sourcil, apparemment peu convaincue.

- Tu sais, ça veut dire que tu ne t'aimes pas non plus…

- Oh, tais-toi ! aboyai-je.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?_

Estimant qu'il valait sans doute mieux sortir de cette pièce où je risquais de devenir folle, je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai vers la porte. Sa voix m'arrêta.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de sortir ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers la Bella de Jacob (encore elle !). Elle était adossée à l'appui de fenêtre et regardai au-dehors.

- A ton avis ? crachai-je.

- N'essaie pas. C'est très douloureux.

- Pardon ?

Elle daigna enfin se tourner vers moi et je vis que ses traits ( les miens !! ) étaient graves.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Il est impossible de sortir de cette pièce.

- Et pourquoi ?

Je me contrôlai le mieux que je pus pour ne pas exploser à nouveau.

- Parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner de notre corps, répondit-elle en pointant le lit du doigt.

Comment ça ? Je me tournai dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et étouffai un hurlement. Ce que je vis sur le lit me cloua sur place. Une troisième Bella ( comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec une deuxième) était allongée sur le couvre-lit doré et semblait dormir. Elle n'avait pas la structure d'ombre qu'avait la Bella de Jacob, elle paraissait… humaine. Et apparemment plongée dans un profond sommeil.

- Je suis morte ? m'étranglai-je.

- Nous ne sommes pas mortes, me corrigea-t-elle, sévère. J'habite cette coquille vide au même titre que toi.

- Coquille vide ?

- Enveloppe corporelle, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est la même chose.

- Si tu le dis, grommelai-je.

La Bella de Jacob était beaucoup plus insouciante et semblait vraiment se moquer de tout. Je reconnaissais celle que j'avais été en sa présence, quand nous nous baladions sur la plage de la Push, main dans la main.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir, dis-je, absente. Et comment se fait-il qu'il y ai trois Bella dans une pièce dont une qui semble morte ?

Elle me regarda un long moment, comme si j'étais demeurée.

- L'âme et le corps ne sont pas indissociables, Bella, murmura-t-elle. Quand une personne meurt, son corps reste, mais personne ne sait où va son âme. Car il est impensable qu'elle reste prisonnière de sa cage. Etant quelque chose de céleste, il est normal – naturel – qu'elle retourne de là où elle vient. Et ça personne ne sait ce que c'est. On pourrait penser qu'il s'agit du paradis ou encore de l'enfer, mais une chose est sûre, elle ne reste pas.

J'hochai la tête.

- Or, reprit-elle, dans notre cas, c'est… compliqué. Nous ne sommes pas mortes… mais nous ne sommes pas vivantes non plus.

J'eus du mal à la croire, étant donné que la poitrine de la troisième Bella se soulevait au rythme lent de ses respirations. Elle surprit mon regard.

- Notre corps… sait se débrouiller tout seul pour survivre. La respiration est donc assurée et je veille à nous nourrir. (Elle fit un geste vers la perfusion qui était à coté du lit. Je la remarquai seulement maintenant) Mais rien n'habite cette coquille vide (elle eut un sourire triste) parce que nous ne sommes pas à l'intérieur, tu comprends ? Et pour nous, c'est difficile aussi. Nous sommes entre deux mondes. Entre la vie et la mort et cet état semble permanent.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il était hors de question que je reste ainsi avec une autre moi toute l'éternité ! Déjà que je n'arrivais pas à la supporter durant dix minutes… Ca promettait.

- Enfin, je ne sais pas, se récria-t-elle, regrettant de m'avoir fait peur. Peut-être que tout redeviendra normal dans quelques temps.

Je vis pourtant qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle disait. Je me connaissais quand même un peu et je reconnaissais là une de mes réactions.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle. Et nous ne serons jamais d'accord, de toute façon. Je souhaite rejoindre Jacob, tu veux rester ici.

Je méditais ses paroles un moment.

- Que se passe-t-il si on essaye quand même de quitter notre corps ? chuchotai-je, comme craignant de le savoir. Si on sortait de la chambre ?

- On ressent… un déchirement insupportable, voire même intenable, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Au niveau du ventre. C'est presque meurtrier, Bella. N'essaie jamais. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que cela fait et je ne veux pas non plus le revivre.

- Tu veux dire que si tu ressens cette douleur… alors moi aussi ? Et inversément ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. C'est cette sensation, plus forte que les autres qui t'a fait émerger. Ce fut ton ''réveil''.

- Charmante façon de se réveiller, grommelai-je. (Elle rit) Mais je n'ai rien senti…

- Oh, tu as certainement ressenti quelque chose ! fit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Seulement je pense que tu étais tellement occupée avec ta transformation que tu n'as pas du y faire attention. Ca doit avoir plus ou moins la même intensité.

- C'est donc si horrible que ça ? m'écriai-je, surprise. Aussi pénible qu'une transformation ?

- J'imagine… je n'ai jamais voulu devenir vampire, moi !

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant. La Bella de Jacob allait me faire tourner en bourrique, j'en étais sûre. Revenant à des choses plus urgentes, je l'ignorai.

- Ce n'est pas logique, dis-je, en réfléchissant. Il y a une perfusion, et nous respirons (j'avais adopté ce fameux ''nous''), Edward doit bien voir que nous je ne suis pas morte (le réflexe ne venait pas tout de suite cependant), il n'est pas idiot.

- C'est ça le drame, dit-elle dans un souffle, guettant ma réaction. Nous savons que nous sommes en vie, Edward pas. Car il ne voit pas la perfusion ni nos respirations. Tout cela, fit-elle en englobant le lit où mon corps se trouvait d'un geste, est assuré par moi et n'est visible que par nos yeux. La perfusion n'existe pas vraiment. Elle est de la même… matière que nous. Invisible. Mais nécessaire.

- Mais je ne suis pas invisible ! m'exclamai-je, choquée.

- Ah oui ? ricana-t-elle. Pourtant tu es exactement comme moi. A la limite de l'invisible, avec des couleurs ternes et mortes. Et tu flottes toi aussi au dessus du sol.

Je baissai alors vivement les yeux, tendis la main et m'aperçut qu'en effet elle avait raison. Je me sentis bête en me rendant compte que je venais de le remarquer. J'avais la même densité légère qu'une ombre, que de l'air et ma main était telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été… sauf qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était composée de fumée. Insaisissable. Redoutant ce que j'allais faire, j'effleurai une étagère du bout du doigt… ne rencontrai que le vide. Incapable du moindre contact. Je tournai un regard embué vers la Bella de Jacob, elle semblait aussi désemparée que moi, sa belle assurance s'était envolée. J'étais dans de beaux draps.

A partir de maintenant, nous partagions la même peur, celle de ne jamais retrouver notre corps et de devenir des âmes errantes.

Sombrer dans l'oubli de soi.

* * *

Il est assez tard, alors je ne m'éternise pas !! :)

Seulement, je tiens beaucoup à avoir votre avis pour cette toute nouvelle Twilightfiction ! Je veux savoir si vous aimez mon idée, si vous la détestez… :D

Donc pour cela : **REVIEEEEWWWWS !!**

Vous savez combien j'en suis dépendante, et franchement, ça encourage vraiment ! xD C'est une droooooogue, ouiiii une droguuuuue !!

Alors, GO !

* * *

**Edit**: Pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 19 aout ! Pour cause de vacances !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà reviewé ce chap. ci !! Mais que cela n'empêche pas les autres d'envoyer des reviews... même si la suite  
n'arrive pas maintenant ;) !!

Bonnes vacancees, on se revoit après le 19 !

Lolly


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Avertissement**: Amis lecteurs, un message pour vous ! Cette fic' n'est pas à prendre tellement au sérieux ! J'ai décidé de changer un peu de registre, de quitter le drame et d'aller un peu dans le comique (en espérant que j'y arrive) Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si les réactions des personnages, leurs phrases, leurs pensées sont exagérées car c'est fait exprès.

Comme certaines expressions que je pourrais employer mais que Bella n'emploierait jamais. Prenez du recul par rapport à tout ça, je n'ai pas tellement envie de vous entendre me dire que Bella n'est pas assez triste et qu'elle devrait se trouver dans un état suicidaire par rapport à la situation,... parce que c'est voulu !! :D :D

Vous constaterez pas vous-mêmes que ça change radicalement d'**"Une Histoire sans fin''**et de **''La vie n'est pas rose''**. Ce sont de vrais bains de larmes à coté de cette fic' !!

Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore toujours autant en recevoir et bonne lecture !

Lolly

PS : Dédicace pour **S.S.S**( voire premières lignes )

* * *

**Edit:** Je sais que je ne suis pas censée poster avant le 19 aout, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher ! : Et je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaigniez d'ailleurs, non... ? :D :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic:** (nouvelle lectrice !!) Merci beaucoup !! voici la suite, en espèrant que tu l'aimes ! :) Mais je pense que ta review a été coupée, non ? A moins que "Edwa" soit un nouveau surnom pour notre Edou ! xD

**Phanis: **Salut Ô Chips Lays/Croky ! :D Mhh.. je pense que tu dois vraiment être en manque d'Edward :O Parce qu'il a été absent dans un seul chapire pour le moent, alors que dans UHSF, beaucoup plus longtemps ! :D enfin, pour te rassurer, moi je sais excatement comment je vais me sortir de cette situation ! (fière) Et évidemment que les auteurs de fic' sont toutes dérangeés ! Et elles s'assument !:D PS:j'ai été vaguement choquée par l'emploi soudain de ces mots à l'allure savante O.o' Mais après une petite recherche, je dirais que c'est un mix des deux ! Merci pour ta review :)

**Arya15: **M'enfin m'enfin ! :O Pourquoi tout le monde s'est mis en tête que je voulais tuer Edward ?? je l'aime moi, notre Edouu ! :D :D Pourquoi le faire sombrer dans la MOOORT ?? en tout cas, merci pour ta review !! ;)

**Soossoo: **Les Lolly ne pondent pas ! :O Elles donnent naissance à ce qui leur traversent la tête !! Nuance ! xD Mais, mais mais !! Ma S.S.S. préférée tombe dans le dérouragement à cause de moi ?? :'( :'( :( Bouhouhouuuhouuu !! Mais il ne faut pas !! Changer un OS en fic', tout le monde peut le faire, toi y compris !! :D (Alleeez Sosso !! Alleeez Sosso !!) Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si MA revieweuse complusive perd le moral, hein ?? :'( En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et je ne garantis rien quant à la torducité de mon histoire !! :)

**Tueuse-en-série-joke: **Thank youu !! Heureuse que l'idée te semble bonne !! bonne lecture !!

**VictOow: **Je sais exactement comment finir cette histoire !! ;) Pour une fois que ça m'arrive !! :O Voici la suite, en espèrant que tu aimes, mais tu ne continues pas ta fic' toi ? :S tu fais grève ??

**Theriel: **Merci beaucoup ! Et je pense aussi qu'on puisse la qualifier comme du grand n'importe quoi ! :D C'est sûr, qu'elle est moins sérieuses que les dernières !!

**Ju': **Merciiii !! (rougit) Je ne pense pas qu'on ait déjà pris cette idée, donc je suis assez contente de l'avoir trouvée !! Merci encore pour ta review !

**WHXY: **:'( Maiis.. tu m'oppresses là hein ? C'est ça, pas vrai ?? :O :D Huum.. sinon, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long... que le dernier ! Mais je ne pense pas : (ne me frappe pas !!) Et effectivement, j'ADORE lire les reviews où les lectrices font preuve d'une belle crise de folie ! Rien ne m'amuse autant ! :D oui, comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué xD, la Bella de Jacob est beaucoup plus à l'aise que la Bella d'Edward... et je l'aime bien moi aussi !! :D (huhu) Merci bcp pour ta review !

**Audrey:** (Nouvelle lectrice!!) Etrange ? Ca je n'en doute pas !! :D Alors, tant mieux si tu trouves ça intéressant ! J'espère que tu voudras continur à la lire :D En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !! Et de rien ;)

* * *

**- **Bon,… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demandai-je, en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Le choc passé de voir que je ne pouvais rien toucher sous peine de le traverser comme un… fantôme (?) L'énervement prenait le dessus. Je me sentais tellement impuissante !

- Il faut attendre, répondit toujours aussi calmement l'autre Bella.

Elle par contre ne perdait pas son flegme et devait sans doute se prendre pour plus sage que moi. Tsss… Jamais je n'avas vu quelqu'un d'aussi serein qu'elle et je me demandais comment j'avais pu un jour avoir une facette pareille. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ma nature.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'impatient, ajouta-t-elle ensuite, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. _Vraiment pas _comme moi.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Même si je me retenais de l'étriper, je reconnaissais qu'elle avait raison. J'apercevais le calme de Jacob sur ses traits, l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Je me demandai aussi si moi aussi je ressemblai à Edward… d'une certaine façon, comme elle ressemblait à son âme sœur.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante au visage, la porte s'ouvrit… sur l'homme le plus beau de la terre. Il était grand, le teint exagérément pâle, doté d'un visage magnifique. Immédiatement reconnaissable. Ses cheveux d'une couleur cuivre savamment étudiée paraissaient indomptables, et mes mains me démangeaient presque, tant l'envie de les plonger dans ses boucles rebelles était forte.

Edward. Qui d'autre en même temps ? Qui donc aurait pu prétendre atteindre ce niveau de somptuosité ? Mon cœur soupira de bonheur.

Pourtant même si la beauté demeurant de façon flagrante, je voyais que ses traits étaient soucieux, tourmentés et ses lèvres fines, pincées. De grandes cernes mauves paraissaient s'être imprimées définitivement sous ses yeux époustouflants à la couleur indéfinissable. Entre le noir et le doré. Quand il avait franchi le seuil, j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Je me souvenais avoir toujours eu cet effet quand je le voyais et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Savoir que je ressentais les mêmes choses à son égard sous une forme différente me rassurait grandement.

Tandis que j'étais sur le point de défaillir devant tant de beauté, j'entendis distinctement des gloussements étouffés. A sa vue, la Bella de Jacob s'était étranglée de rire. Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle, la poignardant d'un regard meurtrier, prête à l'incendier sur place. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle en un moment pareil. La peste continuait de ricaner comme une hyène hystérique alors que je pestais de plus belle en essayant de ne pas glisser dans la flaque de bave que j'avais crée à mes pieds.

- Veux-tu arrêter ! sifflai-je, fâchée qu'elle puisse rire dans un moment pareil.

- Pardon, hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

Les gloussements reprirent.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Mais regarde-le ! s'étouffa-t-elle en retenant un nouvel éclat de rire. Regarde un peu comment il nous regarde.

Je pivotai vers le lit, là où il était assis près de notre corps. Ses traits étaient ravagés par la tristesse et on lisait la mort dans ses pupilles mordorées.

- Et ? grinçai-je, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Observe son expression ! gloussa-t-elle en se roulant par terre. On dirait que c'est l'Apocalypse, ce n'est pourtant pas si grave.

Je n'en revenais pas.

- Oh effectivement, ce n'est pas très important, raillai-je, au sommet de l'ironie. Nous risquons seulement de mourir _et_de disparaitre. En effet, je m'inquiète pour rien, suis-je donc stupide ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Nous allons mourir ? Qui dit ça ?

- Mais toi ! m'écriai-je, stupéfaite.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt posé sur le menton. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant de faire ce genre de gestes caricaturés quand on avait une mémoire trouée comme un gruyère.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement comme si le fait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important lui faisait plaisir. En tout cas, c'est très drôle à voir ! On se croirait dans une tragédie !

- Complètement inconsciente, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, me retournant vers Edward.

Je secouai la tête d'un air affligé - je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas croire que cette… _chose _fasse partie intégrante de moi. Je n'étais pas aussi insouciante, non ? _Non_ ?

Soudain, j'eus la sensation que quelque chose de frais me touchait le poignet. Je baissai les yeux, ne vit rien. Perplexe, je me tournai vers la Bella de Jacob qui affichait maintenant une mine très contrariée. D'un coup d'œil éloquent elle me montra Edward. L'étrange sensation venait du fait que certes, il ne me touchait pas, mais nous touchait physiquement. Ses doigts se promenaient négligemment sur le dos de la main de la Bella endormie.

- Brrrrr… grogna la Bella de Jacob en frissonnant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un glaçon collé à la peau ! Il pourrait arrêter de nous tripoter sans arrêt, ça devient fatiguant !

A mes yeux, le contact était très agréable, mais apparemment il n'en était rien pour elle.

- Ce n'est quand même pas si froid, protestai-je.

- Tu parles ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis le bras dans une glacière ! Rien de plus désagréable.

Lui lançant un regard dédaigneux, je reportai mon attention sur mon corps immobile. Ce que je vis me surprit. Ma bouche formait un léger sourire tandis que mes sourcils étaient froncés. Je compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un mix de nos deux expressions. La contrariété pour la Bella de Jacob, le ravissement pour moi.

Edward ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, bien trop occupé à faire aller et venir ses grands doigts pâles sur mon avant-bras, et quand je les vis courir le long de ma mâchoire, me produisant un léger fourmillement à cet endroit, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Lentement, je m'approchai, sachant bien que mes précautions étaient inutiles: de toute manière, j'étais invisible et je ne faisais pas de bruit. Simple reflexe. Sinon toute la maison aurait débarqué depuis bien longtemps à cause du boucan qu'avait produit _l'autre_.

Une fois parvenue tout près de lui, je m'apprêtai à poser ma paume presque transparente sur son épaule musclée. Alors que mes doigts n'avaient même pas encore effleuré le tissu doux de sa chemise, Edward sursauta vivement et tourna ma tête à droite et à gauche d'un air complètement perdu.

J'entendis vaguement la Bella de Jacob ricaner, postée dans un coin de la pièce, mais le remarquai à peine.

S'apercevant qu'il n'y avait "rien" dans la pièce, Edward se rassit, un air de franche interrogation sur le visage et repris ses caresses là où il les avait laissées. Maintenant le visage de la Bella endormie affichait un air de pure euphorie. Il m'avait sentie ! Je l'avais presque touché ! (ce qui ne paraissait pas au goût de l'autre), tout espoir n'était pas perdu !!

J'étais sur le point de m'étouffer de joie, mais considérant qu'il valait mieux garder les réjouissances pour plus tard, je m'avançai encore, pour renouveler l'expérience. Au moment où j'avançai une nouvelle fois ma main tremblante, il me prit de cours et se pencha vers la Bella endormie. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussi légères qu'un papillon.

Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que je le ressentisse aussi :

- Oh ! m'écriai-je, agréablement surprise par la sensation soudaine de ses lèvres fraiches.

- Pouaaah ! hurla l'autre Bella, ulcérée. C'est DEGOUTANT !

Je me tournai vers l'autre part de moi. Elle s'essuyait la bouche d'un air franchement dégouté et ne cessait de maugréer des injures. Son expression était celle d'une profonde répulsion et son air outragé me fit rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! tonna-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse de ma part, j'étais trop occupée à pouffer de rire. Ne faisant plus attention où je marchais et étant donné que j'étais née avec deux pieds gauches, je me heurtai violement… à Edward. Cette chute eut le résultat immédiat de stopper net mon rire.

**&**

J'étais pourtant persuadée que j'allais le traverser comme un objet, il n'en fut rien. A la place, je rencontrai un corps dur et froid et je rebondis dessus. Aussitôt, des bras forts encerclèrent ma taille et me maintinrent immobiles.

- Bella ? murmura Edward. Bella, c'est toi ?

Il me voyait ! Il me voyait !! Ses yeux avides étaient fixés sur les miens.

- Bella ? répéta-t-il, de plus en plus pressé. Dis quelque chose bon sang !

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Edward ?

- Bella ! Oh, Bella ! Tu es vivante, s'exclama-t-il au comble de la joie. Mais où es-tu ?

Hein ?

- Juste devant toi, répondis-je, un peu douchée par sa question. Dans tes bras pour être plus précise… et tu me tires les cheveux !

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Mais je ne te vois pas ! Tu es invisible ?

- Euh… oui. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait vivante…

La question fusa, comme je m'y attendais.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je… je suis Bella, oui, mais pas entièrement.

Il haussa un sourcil, m'invitant à continuer.

- Je veux dire que je suis une partie de mon âme.

- Une partie seulement ?

- Oui. Ca n'a pas l'air de t'étonner… dis-je, prudente.

- J'ai toujours été doué pour rester maitre de moi, me répondit-il avec suffisance.

- Vantard !

Il pouffa.

- Je voudrais tellement te voir, chuchota-t-il, tendre à nouveau. Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi.

Les bras ballants, posté tout droit au milieu de la pièce et quémandant des explications face à ce phénomène des plus étranges, il était vraiment attendrissant. Je lui pris alors la main et le fis asseoir au bord du lit, prête à lui conter mon histoire. Le sourire ravi qui se dessina sur ses lèvres au contact de ma main, ne m'échappa pas et mon cœur fondit encore un peu plus.

Je lui expliquai alors ce qui s'était passé, n'omettant aucun détail. Pendant mon récit, l'autre Bella était restée étrangement silencieuse.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a une autre Bella ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait, une fois que j'eus fini.

- Exactement, soupirai-je. Elle est juste là, près de la fenêtre.

Il tourna la tête, bien inutilement.

- Je ne vois rien, constata-t-il platement.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Si tu ne me vois pas moi, pourquoi serait-ce le cas avec _elle_ ?

J'avais presque craché le dernier mot.

- Tu ne sembles pas l'apprécier…

- Ce n'est pas ça, grommelai-je de mauvaise grâce. Elle est… énervante ! De toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai quelqu'un d'aussi casse-pied.

- Oh ! fut sa seule réaction. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se détester soi-même.

- Et pourtant… c'est une vraie vipère, soupira-je d'un air fataliste.

L'autre Bella, à l'entente de ma confession me tira la langue. Je lui renvoyai la pareille.

- Non, franchement, continuai-je sur ma lancée, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi irritant. Même Alice n'atteint pas son niveau.

Elle prit alors une mine profondément offensée. Je ricanai intérieurement. Un air de vraie colère sur le visage, elle se rapprocha de nous :

- Je suis là, je te rappelle, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Edward sursauta brusquement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à entendre ma voix provenir du coté opposé à celui où je me trouvais.

- Je sais, dis-je. Mais Edward me pose les questions, je lui réponds.

Elle renifla de dédain bruyamment.

- Ce n'est pas très élégant de faire ça, tu sais, dis-je, moqueuse. On dirait un taureau enragé.

Edward éclata de rire et je la vis le fusiller du regard. Elle lui donna un coup sec dans la nuque, le faisant cesser immédiatement. Mon fiancé affichait maintenant un air presque apeuré et se massait le cou.

- Ce serait tellement plus facile si je vous voyais, grogna-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais dans le vide.

Me sentant désolée pour lui, je l'embrassai passionnément, à pleine bouche. Je m'enflammai tout de suite. Le fait qu'il réponde à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur ne m'aidait pas dans la mesure des choses.

- Uuuuuummmffffghrrr ! Amuuuuuufghhhhr ! Grrrhuuuuuummff !

Je lâchai alors les lèvres d'Edward et me tournai vers l'élément perturbateur – celle qui osait nous déranger dans pareil moment (En plein dans le mille : il s'agissait de _l'autre_) – et lui lançai le plus méchant regard que j'avais en stock. J'espérais qu'il fût assez meurtrier. Malheureusement, elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée à se jeter sur Edward. D'un coup, d'un seul, elle lui administra une gifle mémorable. Je retins un cri.

- VA ROTIR EN ENFER, INFÂME ! brailla-t-elle, complètement hors d'elle. C'EST ECOEURANT DE FAIRE CA !!

Edward lui renvoya un regard choqué. (dans le vide, bien sûr)

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, adorablement poli bien qu'il vienne de se faire tabasser par une folle furieuse.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu !

- ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE LA ! continua-t-elle de piailler, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa question.

- Mais je ne te touche pas, répliqua-t-il, absolument confus.

Le voir patauger ainsi était touchant.

- NE ME TOOOUCHE PAS ! hurla-t-elle encore en bondissant aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Mais… ?

- AÏE ! AAAAUUWW ! LACHE MOOOI ! OUIIIIIILLE !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? me demanda Edward, profondément perturbé.

- Je pense que je sais, murmurai-je.

Et je lâchai sa main. Aussitôt les hurlements se turent et un grondement furieux s'échappa de la gorge de la Bella de Jacob.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Tu en mets du temps pour comprendre, espèce d'écervelée !

- Désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda froidement Edward.

- Il se passe que je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle te touche, persifla l'autre.

Sa voix était pareille à du venin.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce serait comme si moi, je touchais un autre homme que Jacob. Tout ce qu'elle fait, je le fais, et inversement. Donc, en clair, tu viens littéralement de me violer la bouche et laisse-moi te dire que tu embrasses N'IMPORTE COMMENT ! Jacob, _lui_, est un homme, un _vrai _et il sait manier l'art délicat qu'est celui d'embrasser une femme aussi exceptionnelle que moi !

- Juste un chiot, oui ! ricana Edward. Tu es très modeste, Bella, dit-il à mon intention.

- Je sais.

Ironie quand tu nous tiens !

- Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! grogna la prétentieuse.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? ronchonnai-je.

Décidant de l'ignorer, je me concentrai sur Edward, me repaissant de ses traits sublimes qui m'avaient tant manqué.

- Tu me manques, dit-il lentement de sa voix veloutée. Chaque jour sans toi est un supplice. Une vraie torture.

- Je suis là maintenant, chuchotai-je en posant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. (Je ne vis pas la grimace de mon autre moitié) je serai toujours là.

- Pour combien de temps ?

Il semblait être en proie au doute.

- Pour toujours, répétai-je.

- Je doute que l'état dans lequel tu es soit permanent… et je ne peux même pas te voir, se désola-t-il. Invisible, dotée de pensées inaudibles… on dirait presque que tu n'existes pas. Je ne perçois pas ta présence.

Je gardai le silence, méditant ses paroles, déchirée. J'implorai l'autre Bella du regard. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, mais continuait de nous fixer malgré tout. Deux secondes plus tard, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, sous mon regard éberlué. Edward, lui ne voyait rien.

- Je pense…, murmura-t-elle, qu'il y aurait un moyen pour que tu nous voies, Edward.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama ce dernier, ravi.

Il était visiblement heureux alors que moi j'appréhendais un peu ce que cette folle allait nous sortir.

- Oui. Viens un peu Bella, fit-elle en me faisant signe d'avancer.

J'obéis et me trouvai en face d'elle. Sans prendre la peine de nous donner plus d'informations, elle ferma les yeux une brève seconde, et se fondit en moi.

Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'elle me traverse comme si j'étais un objet, il n'en fut rien. J'eus l'impression désagréable de rentrer en contact avec un être de feu. Peu à peu, la sensation de brulure s'estompa et j'ouvris moi aussi les yeux que j'avais fermés. Nous n'étions plus qu'une.

- N'oublie pas que ce n'est que temporaire, chuchota _sa _voix dans mon esprit.

J'hochais la tête, faisant signe que j'avais compris, et levai les yeux vers Edward. Son visage n'était que joie pure, on aurai dit un enfant venant de découvrir le plus beau des trésors. Ses lèvres parfaites s'étiraient en un sourire béat et je voyais ses pupilles briller sous l'effet de l'excitation. En moins d'une seconde, il se jeta sur moi, me fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant aux éclats et me fit asseoir surs ses genoux durs comme la pierre.

Maintenant que j'étais devenue visible, il était bien plus facile pour lui de me faire asseoir là où bon lui semblait. En même temps que ce changement positif, je remarquai que j'avais pris plus de consistance qu'une minute auparavant. Certes, j'étais encore loin d'être la même qu'avant – humaine – mais il était évident que je n'étais plus composée de ''fumée''. Je pouvais maintenant toucher n'importe quoi, je ne passai plus au travers.

Edward en profita pour se saisir d'une lourde mèche de mes cheveux. Il la porta à son nez et en huma l'odeur, son expression submergée par le soulagement. Contaminée par cette joie si soudaine, je laissai échapper un éclat de rire… suivi d'un grognement mécontent.

Edward me dévisagea, perplexe, ses grands yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Sans que je ne décide quoi que ce soit, ma bouche se mit à bouger et des paroles en sortirent :

- Essayez de vous retenir pour toutes vos papouilles répugnantes ! grinça la voix de l'autre Bella. Je le supporte uniquement pour te faire plaisir, Bella.

Visiblement, elle allait s'exprimer à travers moi. Je sentais déjà que ça allait prêter à confusion.

- Merci, dis-je, plus sincère que jamais.

Je caressai tendrement la joue blanche comme neige de mon mari (je répugnais moins à dire le mot, à présent), savourant la texture douce et lisse de sa peau parfaite.

- Bella, mon amour ? fit subitement Edward de son ténor renversant, m'envoyant un regard heureux.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. Même si je ne m'habituerais jamais à toutes les catastrophes qui te tombent dessus, je t'aime, envers et contre tout.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je doucement, touchée par cette déclaration d'amour aussi agréable qu'inattendue. MAIS MOI PAS ! beugla l'autre Bella.

De concert, Edward et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel.

Je pouvais déjà pressentir que les prochains jours ne seraient pas faciles à vivre. Porter le nom de Bella Swan n'était pas facile tous les jours.

* * *

_Aloors ? :) _

_Je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis !! Je veux savoir si mon changement de style vous a plu, si j'ai réussi à vous faire rire avec les réactions démesurées de l'autre Bella ou alors si c'est complètement raté ! :D _

_Un vieux proverbe Lollyien dit qu'il faut nourrir les auteurs fatigués par leur dur labeur… Et de quoi donc raffolent ces auteurs et tout particulièrement les Lolly ? _

_**DES REVIIIEEEWWSSSS bien entendu !! :D :D **_

(sinon, pas de suite è.é' Grrr... ) ;D


End file.
